criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Destructive Experiments
Destructive Experiments is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fourteenth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the final one to take place in the Alpha Shore district. Plot After Misty Gilbert informed the team that she had traced the thief to the underwater hotel, Susan and the player went there as fast as possible only to find the dead body of mathematician Noby Foreman. It was clear to them that Noby was Watery Systems' leader, counting the message which Troy intercepted a few minutes ago. However, they first questioned a badly injured Olaf Hansen, who was lying unconscious beside Noby. Soon after, the team flagged FBI Agent Michelle Zuria as suspect, since she was ordered to arrest Watery Systems' leader, although she was unaware about their identity. Moreover, Alexandra Romanova and Arif Hassan were interrogated, since Arif was the one who stole Valerie's body in order to bring her back to life via experiments while Alexandra and Noby exchanged a lot of flirty messages. Anyway, Eva deduced that the killer had good fighting skills given that the killer didn't use any weapon but hand-to-hand combat skills to murder Noby. Soon after, Marina approached them and said that Marian Romanov wanted to talk with the player. Marian said that Noby had brainwashed him just like Summer, but Susan refused to believe him without proof. However, Marian provided them with the location of Noby's secret cabin situated near the forest of Midtown Square, where the team finally found Danny Moto, who was locked inside a room. When interrogated, he said that more people were with him and that Noby had performed experiments on all of them. However, Michelle were spoken to again, since it was revealed that Michelle knew about Noby being Watery Systems' leader given that Noby tried to bribe her so that she wouldn't arrest him, but Michelle refused his proposal, while Noby had killed Olaf's sister while experimenting on her, prompting Olaf to hit upon a plan to take revenge. Soon after, Troy approached them and said that he had identified The @ndroid though the algorithm which was used to create the virus, and it was none other than Arif, prompting the team to interrogate him. Arif didn't deny it and ran away when the team was about to arrest him. The team then searched the cabin once again and questioned Marian who was threatened by Noby for trying to leave Watery Systems. They also interrogated Danny who once tried to poison Noby for abducting him while Alexandra was spoken to again since Noby fell in love with her and proposed her, which she refused. She said that she was asexual and didn't care about relationship, and that she flirted with people just for fun. After taking a look around the hotel, the team found enough clues to determine that Arif was the killer of Noby Foreman. Knowing that Arif was a hard nut to crack, Susan hit upon a plan to make him confess everything. She disguised herself as Valerie and went to the secret room with the player, hoping Arif would be there, and their hunch was correct. When he saw Susan, he took her as Valerie and started to cry in happiness, thinking he brought Valerie back. He started to gloat about how he took down Noby for manipulating Summer into killing Valerie. Arif got hysterical, saying he finally reached his goal and that he had had enough of Watery Systems since it took away his girlfriend. He continued saying that Noby had crossed his limit by brainwashing Summer and Marian just because Valerie and Xahid were being too desperate and afraid, which was bad for Noby. As it was enough for the team to know, Susan took of her disguise, shocking Arif in the process. Susan pointed her gun at Arif's head and cuffed Arif who was so shocked that he didn't even try to stop her. Anyway, at the trial, Judge Powell sentenced Arif to 40 years in jail for the murder of Noby as well as for stealing a dead body and for obstructing the law under the alias of The @ndroid. Post-trial, Troy appeared and said that he had fixed the server and that they could now focus on shutting Watery Systems down for once and all. Right then Olaf appeared who revealed himself as a member of Watery Systems and offered that he would tell them how to shut it down and in exchange, the team wouldn't arrest him. As the team agreed, he said that since Noby tried to experiment even on Watery Systems' members, he'd assist the team to do their work. He continued by saying that Noby had made a quantum computer with artificial intelligence which contained every single information, and without that Watery Systems was nothing. When asked how to destroy it, he said that only a special virus could do so. The team thanked him and went to the underwater hotel where they found Alexandra's USB containing the prototype of the exact virus they needed. They went to talk with her, hoping she'd help them by operating the virus, and Alexandra happily agreed. She and Troy then destroyed the computer and shut down the organization in the process. Meanwhile, Aiden believed that Summer and Marian had nothing to do with the murders and partnered with the player to assist them their innocence. They searched the secret room where they found a camcorder containing the footage of Noby brainwashing both of them via a strange song, which they showed to Judge Powell, who agreed to grant them immuntity from the crime. After all the events, forest ranger Annabeth Quinn approached the team who had reasons to believe that a group of smugglers had their eyes on the precious artifacts of Midtown Square museum, and that some very rare animal from the forest had disappeared. She requested the team to take a look around the forest, where they found a pay slip for a white leopard, conforming Annabeth's suspicions. Aiden and the player then shared their discoveries to Chief Prince, who got concerned by the news and decided to take the team to Midtown Square to investigate about the smugglers, as well as about the supposed antique thiefs. Summary Victim *'Noby Foreman' (Found lying dead with bruises all over the body) Murder Weapon *'Hand-to-hand Combat' Killer *'Arif Hassan' Suspects OHansenSuspC14.png|Olaf Hansen MZuriaSuspC14.png|Michelle Zuria ARomanovaSuspC14.png|Alexandra Romanova AHassanSuspC14.png|Arif Hassan MRomanovSuspC14.png|Marian Romanov DMotoSuspC14.png|Danny Moto Quasi-suspects JPowellQuasiC14.png|Judith Powell AQuinnQuasiC14.png|Annabeth Quinn Killer's Profile *The killer has fighting skills. *The killer plays [https://criminalcasegame.fandom.com/wiki/World_Edition Save the World!]. *The killer likes riddles. *The killer is male. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Underwater Hotel. (Clue: Victim's Body, Unconscious Person Hansen; Victim identified: Noby Foreman) *Ask Olaf Hansen what happened to him. (Prerequisite: Underwater Hotel investigated the first time) *Investigate Underwater Hotel again. (Clues: Locked Laptop, Trapdoor; Prerequisite: Olaf interrogated) *Examine Trapdoor. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Secret Room; Prerequisite: Underwater Hotel investigated the second time) *Investigate Secret Room. (Clues: Broken Necklace, Locked Cellphone, Smartwatch; Prerequisite: Trapdoor examined) *Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Pearl Necklace; New Suspect: Michelle Zuria) *Ask Michelle Zuria what she was doing at the secret hotel. (Prerequisite: Broken Necklace examined) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Messages to Noby; New Suspect: Alexandra Romanova) *Ask Alexandra Romanova about her flirty messages. (Prerequisite: Locked Cellphone examined) *Examine Locked Smartwatch. (Result: Arif's Smartwatch Schedule) *Confront Arif Hassan about his stealing Valerie's body. (Prerequisite: Smartwatch examined) *Examine Laptop. (Result; Gaming Laptop) *Analyze Gaming Laptop. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Save the World!) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has fighting skills) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Marian Romanov what he wants to say. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Marian plays Save the World!; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Noby's Cabin) *Investigate Noby's Cabin. (Clues: Locked Wardrobe, Faded Paper; Prerequisite: Marian interrogated) *Examine Locked Wardrobe. (New Suspect: Danny Moto) *Ask Danny Moto what happened to him. (Profile updated: Danny plays Save the World!; Prerequisite: Locked Wardrobe examined) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Cryptic Note) *Analyze Cryptic Note. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes riddles) *Investigate Operation Table. (Clues: Broken Locket, Envelope; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Noby's Letter money inside) *Ask Michelle why she lied to the team about not knowing Noby. (Profile updated: Michelle has fighting skills and plays Save the World!; Prerequisite: Envelope examined) *Examine Broken Locket. (Result: Olaf's Locket) *Examine Unknown Girl. (Result: Serena Hansen) *Ask Olaf about his sister. (Profile updated: Olaf has fighting skills and plays Save the World!) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Arif about him being The @ndroid. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Arif has fighting skills, plays Save the World! and likes riddles) *Inestigate Windows. (Clues: Faded Letter, Poison Bottle, Answering Machine; Prerequisite: Arif interrogated) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Love Letter) *Ask Alexandra about the letter Noby sent her. (Profile updated: Alexandra has fighting skills, plays Save the World! and likes riddles; Prerequisite: Faded Letter examined) *Examine Poison Bottle. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Danny's Fingerprints) *Ask Danny about the poison bottle. (Profiles updated: Danny has fighting skills and likes riddles; Olaf likes riddles) *Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Unlocked Machine) *Analyze Unlocked Machine. (04:00:00) *Ask Marian about his fight with Noby. (Profiles updated: Marian has fighting skills and likes riddles; Michelle likes riddles) *Investigate Sports Corner. (Clues: Glasses, Jacket; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Glasses. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Jacket. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Underwater Mysteries (7/7). (No stars) Underwater Mysteries (7/7) ' ' *Ask Olaf how to shut Watery Systems down. (Reward: Burger; Available after unlocking Underwater Mysteries 7) *Investigate Underwater Hotel. (Clue: USB Key; Prerequisite: Olaf interrogated) *Analyze USB Key. (04:00:00) *Ask Alexandra if she can help. (Reward: 20000 Coins; Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed) *Investigate Secret Room. (Clue: Briefcase; Available after unlocking Underwater Mysteries 7) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Camcorder) *Analyze Camcorder. (05:00:00) *Show the proof to Judge Powell. *See what Annabeth Quinn wants. (All tasks before must be done first) *Investigate Noby's Cabin. (Clue: Faded Receipt) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Pay Slip) *Talk with Annabeth about the discovery. (Reward: Camouflage Shirt) *Move on to a new crime (in Midtown Square)! (No stars) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Alpha Shore Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)